When A Butterfly Finds Her Arrow
by Alexandria Mikaelson15458
Summary: Tyler Jayden is damon and stefan's little sister and she is different then her brothers here is her story about love. Kol/Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN VAMPIRES DIARIES AND ORIGINALS! i JUST OWN MY PEOPLE WHICH ARE TYLER JAYDEN SALVATORE AND RAINLYNN MAE MIKAELSON AND KOL NIKLAUS MIKAELSON AND MAYBE ANY FUTURE CHILDREN.**

My name is Tyler Jayden Salvatore and I have Purple and Blue hair and eyes. I am a Phoenix that means I live Forever when i die i rise From the ashes and be born again, But when I first Died when I was 16years old back in 1865. Yes I'm over and 100years old, My Brothers are Damon and Stefan Salvatore I died the same Night they did. The Way I first Died was a broken neck My father Killed me Because he thought i was a vampire which i am Not and that is when My PHOENIX came out For the First time. I have been on my own since Stefan Became a ripper. Damon didn't want me around him. Which means it was just myself and Damon till like around the 1920's when he left me. I was always by myself. That was till i met him Kol Mikaelson from then on it was myself and him but his evil Brother Klaus digger him which i didn't see him since. When 2010 I saw him again we fell in love all over again. That Night I got Pregnant Now I have Twins. A girl her name is Rainlynn Mae Mikaelson and A son his Name is Kol Niklaus Mikaelson. The Twins are 7 years old now they will be 8 in October 31 yes Halloween. Rainlynn Mae looks like me but she has Blue/Brown hair and Purple eyes and tall and slim like kol and fit like me. Kol Niklaus he looks like kol but he has Purple eyes with Brown hair and he is Tall and slim like Kol also he is fit like me But I think he is going to be a mini Kol. We Live in New Orleans with the hole family because since Kol died i couldn't deal with being alone. My Story of My Children and Myself.

 **DON'T BE RUDE AND COMMENT RUDE THINGS! ONLY NICE COMMENTS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN VAMPIRES DIARIES AND ORIGINALS! i JUST OWN MY PEOPLE WHICH ARE TYLER JAYDEN SALVATORE AND RAINLYNN MAE MIKAELSON AND KOL NIKLAUS MIKAELSON AND MAYBE ANY FUTURE CHILDREN.**

Tyler's POV

I am showered and dressed in a Black Lace Back CropTop which showed off my tone stomach and Low shorts that stopped like 2inch before my knee with rips all over them and Black Heel Boots I have My Make-up on Little Light/Dark with My hair is curled. My Children came out of there rooms dressed which Rainlynn has on a Black Tanktop with Shorts that went to her Knee and Black FilpFlops her hair is curly. Little Kol has a Black Tanktop with Jeans and black converes with His Hair Spiked up the way Kol used to. We all were in the graden sitting down eating. I can Sense Davina when she walked in the hallway to the graden I got up and walked over to see her come in. '' What Do you want Davina.'' I said as i could feel my powers coming out. '' Yea im Here For Klaus and everyone But you.'' Davina said smirking. ''You Bitch.'' I said Getting Pissed. Then I sent a FireBall at her which didn't Go over Well because I fell to My Knees when she sent a Very Big Headache to me. I Screamed Then I could Feel Someone Coming to me. I thought it was Rainlynn and Kol. ''Rain and Kol Go Away Please Babies.'' I said As I was getting ready to look up Then I Heard a voice i would know anywhere. ''Why Do you want me to go away Love.'' Kol said smiling. I looked up and saw my Soulmate. ''Kol is that you.'' I said hugging him with Tears in my eyes. ''Yes Love Its me.'' Kol said kissing my forehead. Then I hear my babies coming over to me cause they can sense that I'm upset. ''Momma why are you upset.'' Rainlynn said with Kol right behide her. ''I'm Fine babies.'' I said looking at them. ''Momma is that Daddy he looks like the guy from the pictures you showed us.'' Little Kol said look at looking at Kol and myself. '' Yes Babies this is Daddy.'' I said Letting Go of Kol.

 **DON'T BE RUDE AND COMMENT RUDE THINGS! ONLY NICE COMMENTS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN VAMPIRES DIARIES AND ORIGINALS! i JUST OWN MY PEOPLE WHICH ARE TYLER JAYDEN SALVATORE AND RAINLYNN MAE MIKAELSON AND KOL NIKLAUS MIKAELSON AND MAYBE ANY FUTURE CHILDREN.**

Tyler's POV

Then I feel a painful headache come on and it was Davina. I can feel my power going all over the place. I threw a fireball at her and then fell to the ground. I heard Kol to tell davina to stop. My head stopped hurting and my eyes are Bright red I looked to kol and his eyes were the same. '' Why Do I have too for this girl Kol you told me you Loved me.'' Davina said looking Pissed. '' Well she is my soulmate I cant Leave Her.'' Kol said looking at Davina. Then We heard a loud Snap and kol fell to the ground. '' Davina I think its best if you go NOW!'' Klaus said as he came over to me. I could feel Tears coming out my eyes and i was thinking going to my room so as i that i got my children and went to my room the kids were in there rooms. I'm just thinking now Kol did nothing but say he loved davina! He would always tell me he loved me but that before he died. I remember when a male witch would come here but then Klaus said he died. I had my Head on my pillow My phone went off it was hayley needing me. I got Cleaned up and told Klaus to watch Rainlynn and Kol because hayley needs me. Which he loves watching them his niece and nephew. As i got to were hayley was she wasn't there then I feel a pain in my leg i look down and i see a needle like thing in my leg then I saw Darkness.

When I woke up I can Hear water dripping and my name. I looked around and saw blood but can hear hayley yelling for me. '' ahhh so i'm guessing that wasn't you who messaged me. I said looking at hayley and Jackson. ''No that wasnt me.'' Hayley said looking back at me. '' we got kidnapped when we were in the woods were did they kidnap you at.'' Jackson said trying to look at me. '' I was on the road close to the woods got out then felt a pain in my leg.'' I said feeling tears come out of my eyes. Then people came in and cut jackson's leg and they all left but one he was talking to hayley and jackson then he ripped jackson's heart out. '' NO DON'T.'' I yelled as i can feel more pain coming threw me. I broke down and started crying up a storm. ''We have to do something hayley.'' I said Looking at her with a very sad face. '' What are we going to do.'' Hayley said looking at me. '' I dont know.'' I said crying then i could feel myself passing out from pain.

 **DON'T BE RUDE AND COMMENT RUDE THINGS! ONLY NICE COMMENTS.**


End file.
